


Fade

by jbrsakura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cooking Viktor, Domestic Viktor, M/M, Making Out, Where's Makkachin?, Writer Yuuri, Yuuko - Freeform, Yuuri!! On Ice, beach, domestic yuuri, katsuki yuuri pov, photographer viktor, sunset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbrsakura/pseuds/jbrsakura
Summary: Yes, i tried putting some "hot scenes" and i don't know if I made justice to it. I asked a friend to help me with the story. Hahahaha. She actually introduced me to this site (Yehey!!!) and I started reading a lot of fan fics.It took me a long time to do this chapter because I have to do some school related work and there's no motivation. I was really stressed out by the time I was writing this. But then I saw some of Yuzuru's video clips on youtube and I fell in love. Hahaha. Kidding. The next chapter would probably take a long time since I have no motivation to write. Hahaha.





	1. Fading

The birds chirped as I walked down the road where we used to stroll. The sound of the waves never changed. Still crisp. The smell of the sea brings back memories. Memories of our start. Memories of our love.  
I stepped inside the house decorated with photographs of our life. One caught my attention, a photo of us with his old dog that now left us nothing but good memories. The gold medals line up, a solid representation of our success. And I hear the familiar music. The music that I used to dance.

“That again?” I asked.

“He’s quite a catch you know” the man sitting in the couch said. His eyes sparkled as he watched the man glide on ice.

“You caught him you know.”

“Did I?”

He looked at me full of questions. The blue eyes that used to be bright now covered by clouds. I smiled not knowing what to answer. I felt a surge of pain in my heart. 

“yes you did. He’s right beside you.”

Panic spread across his face just like every day. I hugged him to calm his heart and his mind. I hugged him to feel that he’s here with me.

“I’m sorry. I always forget my love” he whispered

The tears fell down and a pang in my heart overwhelmed me. I hugged him tightly and sobbed in his shoulder.

“I thought I lost you again.”

“I will always be here with you.”

We lay in the couch, hugging each other. Afraid that you will slip back to a place of nothingness. I gazed at your face, still handsome as before even with the lines. The smile is just like how it was, playful, warm and reassuring. Your hands are as soft as it will always be. Your smell will always be like before, the smell of mint and flowers. I swallowed it all in my eyes, trying to preserve the moment. Forgetting that tomorrow, you will leave again. Forgetting.

“My heart will forever beat for you, my love.”

“Always” he added.

And I closed my eyes and hugged him tightly, praying that tomorrow will never come.

“I love you” I whispered.

My eyes fluttered as the light hit my face. My hands instantly wandered trying to find the person who was lying next to me but there’s no one. I sat up and scanned the room looking for him. My heart started to race and tears started to fall down. There were sounds coming from the kitchen and then there he was, cooking. A perfect picture of what it used to be. 

“Oh! You’re up. I’m cooking you breakfast” he smiled at me as curiousness appeared in his face.

“Why are you crying early in the morning? My love, please dry your tears, I won’t be going anytime soon.”

I kissed him. I hugged him. It must be a dream. He is still here. Morning must have not come.  
We ate happily, talking about the past, smiling for no reason. I held his hand tightly and he squeezed mine in return. We were sitting in the balcony watching the trees dance with the wind as he hummed the familiar music that he used to sing to me. He smiled at me and hugged me as if I am going to escape.

“My love, I had a dream last night. We were skating and I was smiling like a fool for being just happy to be with you. I am smitten by your beauty and my heart raced every time we touch. And my mind goes blank when your lips cover mine. How could I live without you?”

My heart swelled and a kiss was my only reply. A kiss full of love. A kiss full of memories. We cuddled almost all day, not letting go of each embrace. Not letting go of each other’s hands, not letting our hearts forget. Everything was perfect. Just like I always prayed for.

The hands that hugged me slowly let loose grew cold and the warm breathing stopped. I started to cry, sob and hugged the person that I loved. Everything was so perfect earlier, or so I thought.

“Please…breathe…hug me…My Darling…Kiss me…open your eyes…Open it…” I hugged him so tightly. Wanting to end this. Tears kept flowing like a river. My heart ached like someone’s crushing it. I held his hands tightly as it grew colder. His heartbeat is far from me and his eyes have no signs of opening.

I closed my eyes tightly not wanting to open it. Tears flow with no signs of stopping. Sweat started to soil my shirt. The couch started to shake.

No... It’s not the couch.

The shake became stronger and a feint voice can be heard.

“Open your eyes, My love. You’re crying.”

That voice. It can’t be.

“Open your eyes.”

I slowly opened my eyes and although the tears were blurring my vision I could see his face. The face as handsome as ever. There were no lines. A worried smile appeared in his face. I sat up, hugged him and sob in his shoulder like there no end.

“I’m here. No worries my dear. I won’t leave you.” He planted little kisses on my neck. Warm and sweet. 

A big sigh left me. I was relieved. He’s here. All of it was a dream. A bad dream.

“I love you. I love you. Forever and always.”


	2. Memory One: When the Sun Disappears

                “Oh god… You’re here… you’re here” with trembling hands I traced his face as my tears continuously fall. He covered me with a warm embrace. It was reassuring. It was real.

                “You’re just having a bad dream, my love” he whispered and rocked me back and forth. “Shh… don’t cry. I hate it when you cry.” He then looked at me. Pained. Heartbroken.

                “I know. I’m sorry… you’re right, it was just a bad dream.”

                I wiped my tears and forced myself to smile. My heart was still beating fast in my chest. He lay me down back to bed and hummed a song for me to sleep. But my mind went back to that dream. If it really happens, I really would not know what to do. It is better for me to die once than be killed a lot of times with that memory. Slowly, my mind became fuzzy again. My eyes started to droop and I fell asleep in his arms. No bad dreams came after that. I just slept.

                Flashing lights flooded my eyes when I opened them but there’s no silver haired man beside me. I put the robe on and wandered outside the living room. Nothing. I went to the kitchen and saw him cooking. He was wearing an apron which made my heart flutter. I walked slowly; trying to make as little noise as possible, but he suddenly turned his head and saw me. He smiled, flashed his beautiful smile at me.

                “You are awake! Sorry, I did not wake you up. You looked so beautiful. You can sit there my love.”

                I stared at his back thinking we’re like a newlywed couple. I felt like a wife being spoilt by his husband with every waking moment. I walked towards his direction and hugged him from behind. I felt him freeze in surprise.

                “I love you” I whispered.

                 “I love you” I whispered again.

                  I tiptoed and peeked at the side to see his reaction. He’s smiling from ear to ear like a boy who got the best present on his birthday.

                  “I love you” I repeated slightly louder and as I repeat those three words, his smile got bigger and bigger. He suddenly turned off the stove and faced me. Embarrassed and surprised, I avoided his eyes by staring at the floor. I could feel my face getting hotter by the second. I could feel his stare not leaving my face, while he put his arms around my waist tightly. I could feel myself getting tense. He licked his lips and I unconsciously licked mine as well. Suddenly, he lifted me up. On impulse, I anchored my legs to his waist. My body getting hotter and hotter and I could feel the flesh between my thighs getting harder. I instantly grinded my hips to his crotch to seek relief, and I felt the hardness beneath his clothes.

                  “We… we…. should eat first.” I was so embarrassed at how breathless I sounded. “It can wait” he simply said, and walked towards the kitchen counter where he gently put me down. He started kissing my neck up to my ears, nibbling at my skin. Quiet moans escaped my lips and my hands wander to his back, desperate to feel his body, seeking warmth.

                  In the middle of our hot session I heard a grumble which made us stop what we were doing. We looked at each other and then a grumble was heard again. I felt my face getting hot not because of my desire to be one with him but from embarrassment. He burst out laughing.

                  “I- I think we should eat first. I don’t want to you be hungry when we do it, my love.” He said making his way to the stove to get the food that he was cooking.

_Of all times that my stomach would ask for food, why now?! I want to die._

                  I covered my face with my hands as he made his way back to me.

                “No need to be embarrassed, my love. “ He kissed my hands and slowly removed it from my face. He lifted me up again and gently settled my feet back on the floor.

                “Come, let’s eat.”  He led me to the table by the hand, and like the perfect gentleman that he is, he pulled out a chair for me to sit. He curtsied before me like a butler you see in movies.

                I sat on the chair and my mouth started to water when I saw the food he prepared. I smiled at him as he sat on the opposite chair.

                “Hey, I was thinking-” he started talking but stopped and just looked at me with fascinated eyes.

                I was devouring all the food that he prepared like it was my last day. I paused and I saw his gaze soften.

                “What were you thinking?” I asked.

                “Ah-Yes. I was thinking of going to the beach later. Would you like to come with me?” he was smiling.

                “Sure.  I could go with you around 4 in the afternoon. I just have to swing by Yuuko’s to submit my drafts for the book.” I said while eating.

                “I’ll wait for you by the beach then.”

                We finished eating and I prepared my drafts for the book that I am working with Yuuko. Yuuko is my editor for almost six years now and has been my friend for the longest time I could remember.

                “My love, are you going now?” he hugged me while I was putting the last of my things in my bag.

                “If you want me to go with you later, I’ll have to be early. You know Yuuko can be quite demanding when it comes to my books. It might take for a couple of hours. There are 3 chapters in here.” I explained while I faced him. I placed a kiss on his lips and caressed his cheeks. “Don’t worry. I’ll be there later. Wait for me.”

                “But we were not able to finish what we were doing earlier.” He whispered and started to plant kisses on my neck.

                “Hmmm…I know. But we have all night you know and I really want to see the sunset.” I said.

                “Ugh…Okay. Then, I’ll wait for you my love.” He kissed me again. Long but chaste.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

                “Good. Good. Good” said by the woman who’s flipping the clipped paper in front of me for almost five hours now.

                “These three chapters are really good but…” _Here comes the but._

                “I’d like you to add something to make it spicy. Or something that would make the story interesting. Well, it is a good start. It’s happy and comfortable. It makes your heart flutter. That’s what the readers are looking for.”

                She said looking at me. She could be really different when she’s talking about books.

                “Well, I’m expecting it on the next week, okay?” she asked.

                “Okay.” I answered simply.

                “Hey. Hey. Hey. Don’t be like that. I feel guilty if you answer like that. Seems like I’m requesting a lot from you.”

                “No, Yuuko. It is really okay. It’s just that... we were planning earlier to go the beach. He’s probably waiting for me.”

                “WHAT!!! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME ANYTHING?” She screamed at me.

                “No, it’s okay Yuuko. He would understand.” I tried to calm her down.

                “Oh no. Oh no. I know him. You know that. I know him very well because of you. But well, how’s living with the hunk photographer that you adored for a long time?” she asked with twinkling eyes.

                “Yuuko~ stop it. I better run now or he’ll sulk again.” I stood up and was heading to the glass door of Yuuko’s office when I saw a silver haired man standing in front of it. I was surprised but not as surprised as Yuuko is.

                “Oh my god! I did not mean to hold him for so long. He never told me that you have a date.” She started to explain.

                The silver haired man simply entered the office and kissed me on the lips.

                “I missed you.” He said.

                “Uhm… I missed you too.” I replied. He then looked at Yuuko smiling.

                “Yuuko, don’t worry. I’m not angry at all but if you’re done here, mind if I kidnap the love of my life?” He chuckled and Yuuko just nodded. And he dragged me out of the office. I felt happy then.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

                “Come on! We have to hurry or we’ll miss it.” We were out of breath from running. My legs were about to give out when we stopped.

                “Here. Here is perfect” he said. “AH! We’re just right in time” he smiled at me and squeezed my hand. I answered it with a smile.

                “What was it that we’re about to miss?” I asked.

                “That…” he pointed towards the ocean and I followed his hand.

                The sun was about to set. The colours painted on the sky were overwhelming. Whilst the sun is slowly eaten, the water sparkles like diamonds thrown in the ocean. My heart started to beat faster and I closed my eyes inhaling all that was in front of me. I felt a light squeeze on my hand. I opened my eyes and looked at the man beside me.

                “It is beautiful, my love. I’m glad that I saw it with you.” He said it so sweetly that it calmed my racing heart.

                “I know. I’m glad as well.”

_I’m really glad that I’m with him. Not just today. But every day I spend with him is fantastic._

                *Click* *Click*

                “Ah… eeeeh? What are you doing?” I asked

                “Well, I’m a photographer. I capture the best moments. And this, with you my love, is the best.”

                He smiled and bridged the gap between us as his forehead touched mine. He kissed me slowly. Deep. Sensual. Passionate. Yet gentle. I melted in his lips.

_I want more._

                ”This is pretty.” He said and kissed me again.

                “I love you.”

                I noticed the last light of the sun hit his face. He’s gorgeous. I can’t believe his mine.

                “I love you too.”

                As we said those loving words, the sun totally disappeared as the stars were seen in the night sky. The night has started. OUR night will start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i tried putting some "hot scenes" and i don't know if I made justice to it. I asked a friend to help me with the story. Hahahaha. She actually introduced me to this site (Yehey!!!) and I started reading a lot of fan fics.  
> It took me a long time to do this chapter because I have to do some school related work and there's no motivation. I was really stressed out by the time I was writing this. But then I saw some of Yuzuru's video clips on youtube and I fell in love. Hahaha. Kidding. The next chapter would probably take a long time since I have no motivation to write. Hahaha.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fan fic so please don't hate me... Haha...  
> I don't know where the story will go that's why there's no summary...Kind of lost right now... debating on what should I do in the next chapter----s. hahahaha. anyway, enjoy reading :)


End file.
